Cupido
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Es 14 de Febrero en Konoha y Tsunade, de acuedo a su espíriru festivo, convence a Sakura, Shizune, y otros más para que hagan de cupidos, sin saber que para su alumna no va a ser una grata experiencia. ¿nejisaku?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto o algún otro de sus personajes, no me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.

**Cupido **

**Capítulo único **

Hacía una semana que Tsunade había planeado aquella locura, faltaban escasos días para San Valentín y la rubia ya había planeado cómo celebrarla: en toda la aldea se habían colocado buzones color rosa chicle para tal día, así, quien quisiera podría mandar una tarjeta, una carta, o lo que fuera a cualquier persona en la aldea con amparo de total anonimato o todo lo contrario… y para entregarlos, la Hokage había destinado a sus cupidos, todos los que trabajaban para ella, e incluso Sakura iban a 'ayudarla'. 

Sin embargo, Sakura no se encontraba muy entusiasmada por la fecha, cuando caminaba por las calles, llenas de gente que se apiñaba alrededor de los escaparates con osos de peluche y chocolates no sentía otra cosa más que odio. Odio por esa fecha que tantas cosas había significado para ella años atrás, cuando Sasuke vivía ahí, cuando no estaba cegado por la venganza, pero ahora… sólo le parecía una fecha más en el calendario, y no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su edad corrían por la calle, conmocionadas, con sobres y peluches entre los brazos para echarlos en el buzón que le quedara más cerca.

Por eso no le entusiasmaba esa fecha, porque no tenía a quien darle algo, sin contar a sus amigos, ella quería un novio, pero la única persona a la que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría escribirle era Neji Hyuuga. Y por el poco trato que tenía con el joven no consideraba apropiado escribir su apasionada declaración de amor y echarla en un sobre, para que al día siguiente el muchacho la dejara inconsciente con su Jyuken o peor aun, apareciera con Tente a su lado, mostrándole algún desprecio.

Eso era lo que temía, pues estaba más que segura que ya entre el montón de cartas de alguno de aquellos buzones yacían una, o quizá varias cartas de la chica hacia el prodigio del clan, y lo peor, es que tal vez ella tendría que hacérselas llegar.

**x.x.x.x **

El catorce de Febrero se levantó temprano, se duchó, desayuno y salió de su casa con su uniforme 'especial', que consistia en un vestido de tirantes, sin mangas, hasta las rodillas, de color rojo sangre a juego con sus sandalias plateadas, su arco y flecha, y, en la espalda, dos alas tan largas, que pensó que volaría con ellas si daba un paso. Salió a la calle sintiéndose toda una estúpida, esperando a que el día terminara pronto aunque sabía que no iba a ser así, pues, cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase rápido es todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a la mansión del Hokage, ya todas las cartas estaban sobre mesas, en las cuales varias personas trabajaban separando las cartas, los paquetes y tarjetas, y ordenándolas por destinatario. Después de una ardua labor de más de dos horas, varios de sus compañeros se marcharon con pequeños bolsos de cartas ya ordenados, mientras que ella seguía ahí, sin querer terminar, pues, como había predicho, en su montón de cartas ya había encontrado tres cartas de Tenten para Neji y… para su mala suerte, tenía también que entregárselas. En eso estaba pensando, cuando otro sobre hizo que frunciera el ceño. 'Otro más, Para Neji, de Tenten'.

Al terminar, se ordenó a sí misma dejar para el último la casa Hyuuga, por lo que anduvo por todo Konoha, le entregó a Naruto dos cartas, de las hermanas Hyuuga y la suya también, antes de partir con Ino, a la que le entregó la de Sai, la suya y la de Shikamaru y Chouji, no le extrañó ver la de Sai, habían estado saliendo desde hacía tiempo…

Eran más de las cinco cuando terminó con todas las cartas que llevaba en su bolso, ya sólo quedaban las cuatro de Neji, al que no podía seguir evitando, se encaminó, pues, a la casa Hyuuga, después de entregar esas cartas comería algo, pues tenía tanta hambre, que sintió de pronto muy ligero su vestido, y eso ya era decir, porque ella era muy delgada, y el vestido demasiado ceñido para su gusto.

En cuanto llegó a la casa de los Hyuuga, notó que las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, era la última casa que tenía que visitar y su horrible día terminaría. Así pues, avanzó sólo unos pasos y vio al muchacho que, por supuesto, estaba entrenado. 'Neji-san…' lo llamó con voz tan temblorosa como sus manos y él se giró para ver quien lo llamaba. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo del muchacho de 18 años que la interrogó con la mirada. 'Esto… traigo unas cartas para ti' contestó dándole el fajo de cartas color rojo y volteándose para marcharse. 'Gracias' dijo él.

Sakura echó a caminar con paso veloz hacia la salida mientras oía el rasgar de los sobres que acababa de entregar, sino salía de allí pronto, estaba segura de que iba a entregar el que le había hecho a Neji.

- ¿Sakura-chan? –la llamó Hinata- ¿No quieres pasar?

- Bien –accedió caminado hacia donde Hinata sin mirar a su primo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó después de entrar a la habitación contigua al jardín donde ya se oía a Neji seguir con su entrenamiento.

- Bueno… tenía que entregarle unas cartas a tu primo.

- Las tuyas, seguro.

- Iie –negó la chica- No quiero que… las vea –admitió dándole un sobre que ella escondía en su bolsa, ahora sí, vacía.

- ¿Puedo…? –preguntó Hinata al tomar la carta, Sakura sólo asintió.

- Tan sólo léela, suena patética –suspiró.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su lectura.

"Neji:

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque he superado mi miedo al rechazo, a un rechazo tuyo. Te escribo porque ya no puedo ocultar más esto que siento, que llena mi pecho de dudas y fantasías, que me hace soñar… cosas que son imposibles.

He pensado en ti tanto tiempo, que ya pareces parte de mí, cada vez que te miro, me siento desfallecer de dolor, porque nunca serás mío, porque nunca tus brazos me protegerán, nunca tus labios me darán el néctar que necesito… porque para ti, yo… no soy nadie.

Un nadie que no puede sofocar las llamas de amor que fluyen dentro de sí y que apagan toda razón existente, que inducen a soñar, a pensar, a imaginar…

Y eso es porque te amo.

Te amo por sobre toda razón.

Sakura"

Hinata terminó de leer y se oyó un crujido detrás de la puerta que logró sobresaltarlas a ambas.

- Seguramente es Hanabi –la tranquilizó Hinata- Tiene esa manía de escuchar tras las puertas de que Naruto-kun ha estado viniendo, creo que piensa que hablamos de ella.

- Sí, seguro fue ella –sonrió falsamente la joven apurando su té- Será mejor que me vaya, estoy harta de traer estas sandalias –mintió- me están matando.

- Bien –aceptó Hinata mirando con preocupación a su amiga antes de darle su careta.

- Ummm… una última cosa –se atrevió a decir la esmeralda- ¿Por qué Neji entrena... así?

- ¿Semidesnudo? –rió Hinata- No le gusta llenar de sudor su ropa, según él, es una suerte que todavía no se quite los pantalones –añadió en tono de burla.

- Oh… -fue lo único que pudo decir- Bueno, gracias por el té, Hinata, nos vemos.

Y dicho lo último salió por la puerta corrediza con la carta estrujada entre sus manos al tiempo que veía a Hanabi entrenar junto a su padre en el lugar donde antes había estado Neji. Nerviosa, los saludó a ambos y caminó hacia la salida, pero nuevamente una voz la llamó, esta vez no era Hinata, sino Neji, quien la miraba desde el otro lado del jardín.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó guardando apresuradamente la carta en su bolso

- Lo escuché –aseguró adelantándose para alcanzarla en su huida.

- Es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas –dijo aun más nerviosa ¿Cuánto de lo que habían dicho había escuchado?

Neji ni siquiera trató de justificarse, la tomó de la mano, con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, impidiéndole marcharse y luego le arrebató algo muy preciado para ella… un beso. La joven de ojos color esmeralda no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Neji Hyuuga la estaba besando suavemente al tiempo que en su mente estallaba una revolución.

- ¿Por qué? –balbuceó Sakura.

- No me hace falta tiempo para pensar –afirmó él y Sakura palideció de pronto.

- ¿De que hablas? –preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

- Tu carta –confirmó él- La he oído, y no me hace falta tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, lo he dejado claro.

- Más que claro.

Y entonces, para su asombro, el jounin le entregó un pedazo de papel arrugado donde rezaba 'Para Sakura', ella lo tomó, radiante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo le extendió el suyo que el aceptó pese a que también estaba arrugado, para darse la vuelta y marcharse después.

Cuando salió de la casa, salió feliz, como si hubiera ganado la lotería, nada podría quitarle esa sensación nunca, ni siquiera Tsunade, que se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos farfullando cosas.

- Jamás vuelvo a hacer esto –se quejó al llegar junto a ella- Ha sido una pesadilla, perdida de cartas, alguien estuvo leyendo y abriendo paquetes que no eran suyos… uf, me alegraré cuando el día termine.

- Pues a mi me pareció muy bien –sonrió- Deberíamos repetirlo el año que viene –afirmó dejando atrás a la rubia que estaba perpleja.

Cuando abrió el papel que le había dado Neji minutos atrás sólo encontró dos palabras escritas.

Te amo.

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:** Feliz 14 de Feb, aunque creo que no deberíamos demostrar amor u otra cosa sólo en este día. Espero que les haya ido tan bien como a Sakura, y les invito a leer más de mis fanfics nejisaku en mi perfil.

Ja ne!


End file.
